saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara Katsura
is a middle-school student and a Nymph player of Endless Utopia Online. Appearance She is a young lady of average height with sky-blue eyes and blonde hair that reaches her elbows, which she generally ties up in a ponytail or a bun with two braids. She has a slender yet voluptuous body with a well-endowed chest. According to her siblings and her father, she looks a lot like her mother. Her three sizes are 86-57-85, though according to her, her bust is still growing. She is generally seen with the uniform of her school. Personality Kisara is very concerned about behaving properly as a woman, presenting a good and elegant public image as the daughter of a prime minister. She feels that she has to live up to her position and the standard of perfection that her family places on her. She holds notable pride in being who she is and she will not accept an offense from anyone who dares to insult her or her family. Her manner of speech can be hostile and rather dismissive of other people. She can be quite feisty, loud, bossy, impulsive and hot-blooded, especially when she gets angry. She is also quite competitive, often aiming for the top position in everything she does. Due to her superior and often blunt attitude coupled by the fact that she has been raised mostly in her home and has gone to very few schools makes her rather socially awkward and has trouble socializing with others and expressing her emotions. As result, she has had very few friends, with the exception of her closest friend and maid, REDACTED. Once underneath her rough surface, she can be rather kind, especially to those close to her. Since her feminine parts developed both early and quickly, Kisara has very little confidence in her looks and has developed a complex around her body, and is uncomfortable wearing clothing too feminine and/or revealing (especially around her breasts). She becomes even shyer when boys ogle at her, when girls become jealous of her figure or when somebody compliments her looks. Background Kisara is the third and youngest child of the 70th prime minister of Japan, Soichiro Katsura, and his wife, Trisha Lautreamont. She has two older siblings, Takashi and Sayaka. Trisha died when she was very young, and as result, she has no memories of her. Her mother-figure was her sister. Same as her mother, brother, and sister, she is a Christian. Relationships Sayaka Katsura Takashi Katsura Hinata Nonaka Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Nymph *'Aera Type': Transmutation *'Occupation': Member of a Tribe *'Main Equipment': **Neptunia (One-handed Arming Sword) As a new player, Kisara has a decent grasp over Aera. She has basic knowledge over all of the Five Basic Principles of Aera, along with Enfold as well. Being a Nymph, she has developed her skill with Water quite well for a new player, even learning the technique Hydra's Roar. However, she lacks any skill with the rest of the elements. She was taught how to wield her sword by her sister. Trivia *Etymology: **Kisara (木更) means "renewed tree". **Katsura (桂) means Japanese Judas-tree. *Kisara respectfully addresses her father and siblings with the "-sama" honorific. However, she refers to her deceased mother as "mama". *Kisara is fluent in Japanese, English and she has some knowledge of French. *In class, she wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses, with the rims sitting below the lenses, as she is myopic. *Kisara shares many similarities with Noelle Silva from the manga and anime series Black Clover. *Kisara's feminine parts developed when she was 12 years old. As result, many of the boys ogled at her and some girls were jealous, and this made her rather shy about her body. She has developed a complex, especially around her bust. Category:Female Category:EUO Player Category:Nymph (EUO) Category:Character